


A l'abri derrière nos murs

by AllenKune



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hair Brushing, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Freed aime s'occuper de ses cheveux, prenant soin chaque matin d'appliquer des lotions et de les brosser.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Kudos: 9





	A l'abri derrière nos murs

Chaque matin commençait par une action que beaucoup considéré comme trivial mais que Freed prenait grand soin d'accomplir chaque jour. Avant même de préparait le petit déjeuné pour son équipé et son amant, avant même d'enfiler quelque chose de plus présentable que son pyjama unis mauve et des chaussons, la mage runique se glissait hors de draps chaud et des bras confortable de Luxus et marchait vers un coin peu utiliser de leur chambre.

Prenant place face à la coiffeuse, Freed commença à défaire la longue tresse qu'il se faisait chaque soir. Il sortait silencieusement une brosse de tiroir ainsi que plusieurs lotions aux couleurs et parfum variant. Aujourd'hui il allait faire beau alors Freed appliquer avec soin l'huile orangé à l'odeur de cannelle qui empêcherais ses cheveux de devenir secs et cassant. 

Il fut surprit de sentir soudainement deux mains sur ses cheveux mais sa surprise fit place à la curiosité en voyant Luxus observait distraitement les longues mèches vertes douces.

Le blond tendis presque avec hésitation sa main vers la brosse posé sur le petit meuble, demandant en un regard l'autorisation pour faire quelque chose qu'il n'avais jamais osé faire. Après tout c'était le rituel de Freed de se coiffé, appréciant le passage de la bosse dans les possibles nœuds de la nuit et le bien être de s'occuper de ses longs cheveux. Le blond n'avait jamais osé interrompre le jeune homme, l'observant simplement de leur lit. Pourtant aujourd'hui il n'avait pas put résister aux longs cheveux verts brillant de lotion.

Hochant la tête, Freed laissa l'homme saisir l'instrument et commencer à brosser ses cheveux. Les mouvements de Luxus étaient doux, plus doux que ne l'aurait imaginé le mage. Freed pouvait sentir ses muscles se détendre avec le rythme agréable de la brosse dans ses cheveux, savourant sans honte l'attention que lui offrait le chasseur de dragon. 

Il n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de demandait l'aide de quelqu'un pour ses taches mais il ne pouvait nier que c'était relaxant d'être coiffé par quelqu'un d'autre que soi même. Freed ne pouvait nier que cela n'aurait pas était aussi agréable si c'était une autre personne que le blond.

Quand Luxus posa finalement la brosse sur le meuble en bois et observant non sans fierté l'étendu verte de cheveux sans le moindre nœud, il fut surprit de recevoir un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres mais répondu avec enthousiasme aux remerciements la main dans l'étendu verte et soyeux des cheveux de son petit-ami.


End file.
